


All is fair in love and War

by The_Writing_Sovereign



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F.B.I., F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Sovereign/pseuds/The_Writing_Sovereign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Annabeth Chase, I am an agent at the New York department of the F.B.I. And I'm going undercover to take down Jupiter Industries… but to do so I have to use a man by the name of Percy Jackson, Jupiter Industries is going down.</p><p> </p><p>AU which will eventually turn into a love story ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair in love and War

My name is Annabeth Chase, I have long blonde hair, grey eyes and I love to read. I don’t have much to do with my family anymore and I am single. Oh yeah and did I mention I work for the F.B.I’s New York office? I am going undercover to investigate Jupiter Industries, an organisation who run an online shopping centre similar to Amazon, the bureau have reason to believe that these corperation in smuggling drugs into and out of America. I will be attempting to infiltrate the household of 22 year old Jason Grace, the heir to the family business, to do so I will persuade Jason Grace’s best friend and flatmate Percy Jackson into thinking that I have feelings for him, I will then use Jackson to get closer to the corporation in question. Just another day at the office  
                    ~oOo~  
I walk down the pathway that leads to the penguin exhibit, I was informed that it was Percy Jackson’s favourite place to hang out, I spot him and move in,    “Hey you like penguins too?” I ask  
“Ohh yes, they’re my favourite animal in the world!” Beamed the tall muscular man, he had a mop of raven black hair on his head and sea green eyes, this is exactly how the described him at the debriefing,   
“Annabeth” I say offering my hand  
“Percy” He responds, taking my hand and shaking it,  
“So umm do you work her or something because every once and awhile I stop by here and I always see you?” I ask,  
“Umm no I actually work as chief of security at Jupiter Industries, but I like to come and relax here” explains Percy, all of this was in the debriefing but I had to pretend it was new news or I might give away my true intentions,   
“Well Percy umm it was nice talking to you I better get going” I say  
“Hey Annabeth?” Asks Percy  
“Hmm?” I respond  
“Do you wanna go get coffee or something sometime?” He asks,  
“Sure Percy that would be great” I beam “here’s my number” I continue, slipping him a small piece of paper with a cell phone number on it “Call me” I wink as I turn and walk away.  
                    ~oOo~  
“Test, Test” Frank whispers through the speaker installed in my earrings,  
“I hear ya loud and clear Zhang” I mutter into the microphone in my necklace,  
“Great” replies Frank with a hint of relief in his voice “remember the objective Annabeth” he continues,  
“Yeah, Yeah get him to fall in love with me, which won’t be too hard, I’m irresistable” I joke, Frank laughs, I walk into the cafè that Percy and I agreed to meet at,  
“Hey!” Beams Percy  
“Hey Percy” I say, smiling, “So” I continue awkwardly  
“Oh… Umm sorry here let me get that for you” he blurts out as he stumbles to pull my chair out for me, I giggle, and not a fake giggle like I would normally put do when on a mission like this but a genuine giggle, it was cute, wait did I just say ‘cute’ ? Surely not? There is no way I could fall for a guy like this, stick to the mission Chase, get into the apartment, get info and get out… Ugh! This is harder than I thought, this guy is actually causing a conflict between my emotions. Stop it Annabeth you fool.  
                   ~oOo~  
1 month, 3 days, 2 hours and 36 minutes. That’s how long Percy and I have been ‘dating’ I feel bad… in another few weeks I would just be up and leaving Percy, he is kind of growing on me…but… I can’t let my emotions get in the way of the mission. I sit in Percy’s apartment waiting for him to get out of the shower, but I really need to use the restroom and there is only one and Percy’s in it, probably naked, ugh! If I don’t go now I will wet myself, I run down the hall to the bathroom, I knock of the door,  
“Yeah?” Asks Percy  
“It’s me! I need to pee right now Percy open the door!” I scream, he does as he’s told, I charge in and head straight to the toilet, I only just remembered Percy was in the room, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and was facing away from me, covering his eyes, I would have laughed but I was too busy doing my business. Once Percy heard the toilet flush he turned around, this was the first time I’d seen him without a shirt on and I must say, WOW, he has perfect washboard abs, I must have looked really stupid because the next thing I heard was Percy laughing, “What?” I asked,  
“You like what you see Annabeth?” Winked Percy still laughing, I felt my face go bright red, I quickly ran out of the room and the whole apartment was filled with Percy’s cute laughter. There it was again, I keep calling him cute, it has happened more frequently lately, I think I’m falling for him legitimately, not good, my phone starts buzzing in my pocket, I pull it out and see that it is my boss Reyna calling me, I answer,  
“Chase?” Asks Reyna  
“Here. What’s wrong?” I ask  
“We just raided Jupiter Industries, we cut off their phone line and block all company employees cell phones, but there was a slight problem” explains Reyna,  
“What?” I ask  
“Your old partner Luke? Yeah he was here, he is doing freelance work nowadays and he was hired by Jupiter Industries to counter us, Jason Grace, Luke Castellan and Leo Valdez are enroute to your location, secure Jackson and get out… Annabeth they’re coming to kill you” explained Reyna “What?” I ask  
“Chase you don’t have much time, Frank has a car waiting for you out back. Now move!” She orders, I frantically run around grabbing my weapons and yelling for Percy, he comes running out, “what’s wrong?” He asks,  
“We have to leave” I said  
“Why?” He asks  
“Just grab essentials, leave your cell here and follow me” I explain, pulling out my gun and loading it, Percy stares, mortified, but he does as he is told, just as we’re about to leave the door flies open and standing in front of me is Luke Castellan, my old partner………


End file.
